<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Could This Be Our Future? Because Maybe It's Not So Bad. by OminousPredictions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103296">Could This Be Our Future? Because Maybe It's Not So Bad.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OminousPredictions/pseuds/OminousPredictions'>OminousPredictions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babysitting, Boys In Love, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OminousPredictions/pseuds/OminousPredictions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc Anciel is pretty sure he’ll never forgive his boyfriend for this. A nice, quiet evening of writing, drawing and maybe a bit of snuggling on the couch with a movie, sacrificed in favour of babysitting the younger siblings of two of Nathaniel’s classmates. Braced for an evening of suffering inflicted by little brats, the two boys find themselves surprised by how the evening ends and what it might spell for their future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marlena Césaire/Otis Césaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MarcNath Fics!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Could This Be Our Future? Because Maybe It's Not So Bad.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea struck me out of the blue and I had to write it down before it faded away. Marc and Nathaniel being loving boyfriends forced to deal with hyperactive and bratty kids for an evening. Heavy on both the humour and sweetness, to the extent you'll feel your teeth rotting as you read it. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>==================================================================</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nathaniel wasn’t quite sure how it happened. This morning it had all been perfect, or at least manageable. Arrive at school, meet Marc, chat in the art room about their comic before class with the promise of meeting up later. His brain tended to disengage itself from his surroundings when he was focused on his art or Marc, so when Alya and Nino began saying something to him he replied with an affirmative noise without realising what he was being asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? Just like that? I was expecting a little more resistance.”, Alya said.</p>
<p>“Hm? Did you say something?”, Nathaniel asked, coming down to earth from the sketch he was drawing.</p>
<p>“We were just asking you if you could babysit our younger siblings tonight and you agreed to it, dude.”, Nino replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nathaniel blinked owlishly; when did he say that? Unless………….. uh oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did?”, he replied stupidly.</p>
<p>“Yep, off the bat.”, Alya said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh. Oh, this was bad. Very bad. He and Marc were supposed to be having a sort of date night tonight, a wee break from their comic and classwork. Plus, he wasn’t sure about him and kids, being an only child, and Marc wasn’t the most enthusiastic about them either. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OK.”, he said slowly, preparing for the upcoming trainwreck. “But why were you asking me in the first place?”</p>
<p>“Our parents and us are all going out on a sort of combined date night and we need a babysitter to look after my brother and Alya’s little sisters.”, Nino replied.</p>
<p>“We asked Marinette and Lila, but Marinette has this important commission she needs to finish and Lila’s off on another one of her trips. Plus, my big sis has this important match tonight so she can’t do it.”, Alya continued.</p>
<p>“Ah. You see, the thing is-”, Nathaniel began.</p>
<p>“We’ll be happy to pay you the same amount we pay them.”, Alya said.</p>
<p>“That’s nice, but-”, Nathaniel tried again.</p>
<p>“And you can bring Marc along with you, dude. They’ll love him.”, Nino said.</p>
<p>“If I could just-”, Nathaniel remarked.</p>
<p>“Super! We’ll see you tonight at 7 o’clock! And thanks so much for agreeing to this, you’re a lifesaver!”, Alya said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And they left him sitting there, just staring dumbly ahead. Alix, his best friend, laughed at his expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well played, tomato boy.”, she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let his head drop face-first onto his desk with a loud thud, muttering a curse into the wooden surface. Raising it slightly, he found himself staring at the sketch he’d been working on, one of Marc’s face. The eyes seemed to bore into him accusingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t give me that look.”, he said to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kim and Max eyed him uncertainly from their shared desk, as did Max’s little robot friend, Markov.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it normal human behaviour to conversate with inanimate drawings?”, he asked his creator.</p>
<p>“Not really, Markov, but Nathaniel possesses many such quirks so it’s nothing to be alarmed about.”, Max reassured him.</p>
<p>“I see. The intricacies of human behaviour are most vexing.”, Markov remarked. “I fear I will never fully understand them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nathaniel barely looked away from the sheet of paper, feeling the eyes boring into him, imagining the conversation he was going to be having with the real thing soon enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please don’t kill me.”, he groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>==================================================================</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marc didn’t take it exceptionally well, but at least he didn’t burst into flames, throw him out a window or bring the building down on their heads. Granted, those were worst-case scenarios so Nathaniel felt he got off lightly. Nevertheless, there was a decidedly awkward and slightly chilly silence between the two of them as they waited for the lift in Alya’s apartment building and Marc was pointedly not looking at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve said I was sorry!”, Nathaniel insisted for the twelfth time. “I didn’t even mean to accept it, I was just lost in my head and didn’t know what I was agreeing to.”</p>
<p>“Well, you could have refused, said you didn’t mean it.”, Marc replied.</p>
<p>“I tried. Several times.”, Nathaniel pressed. “But I couldn’t get a word in edgewise and Alya’s kind of scary.”</p>
<p>“I suppose that’s fair.”, Marc replied, having met the very intense reporter on a few occasions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lift arrived and they got in, pressing the button for the top floor, and the lift began to ascend with much groaning and clanking. Marc rubbed his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry for my pouty behaviour, but I was looking forward to an evening with just you and me. It’s been so long since we had that.”, he said.</p>
<p>“I know, I know. I just don’t want you to be mad at me.”, Nathaniel replied.</p>
<p>“I’m not mad, just a little ticked off.”, Marc said.</p>
<p>“I’ll make it up to you somehow.”, Nathaniel replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lift arrived on the top floor and they walked down the corridor to the Cesaire apartment. Nathaniel rang the doorbell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For the record, I think you look really cute when you pout.”, he said.</p>
<p>“Oh, stop!”, Marc replied, playfully punching his boyfriend’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nathaniel giggled and they both leaned in for a kiss, but the apartment door opened and they quickly assumed normal poses. Standing in the doorway was a huge muscular girl whose head was roughly level with the top of the doorframe, wearing a yellow wrestler’s outfit with a black spider emblazoned on the front of it. Her golden eyes bored into them, making them feel very small and intimidated. Nathaniel, already short as it was, barely came up to her midriff and the top of Marc’s head just about made it to her neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, h-hi.”, Nathaniel said, giving a timid little wave. “W-We’re friends of Alya’s.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t eat us.”, Marc squeaked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl gave a derisive snort, clearly unimpressed with them, before looking back over her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, little sis! These the guys you asked to babysit?”, she called in a very loud voice.</p>
<p>“What do they look like?”, Alya’s voice shouted back.</p>
<p>“One’s a redhead and the other’s wearing a rainbow shirt!”, the big girl called.</p>
<p>“That’s them! Let them in!”, Alya shouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The big girl began to walk back into the apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, Red. You too, Rainbow.”, she said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Too intimidated to disobey, Nathaniel and Marc followed her inside and closed the door. The apartment was quite roomy and fairly high-tech, but also cosy and welcoming. The big girl leaned against the wall and crossed her arms, looking them up and down. Nathaniel felt like she was eyeing him up for dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-Nice place you guys have here.”, he said, trying to make small talk.</p>
<p>“I guess. I’m not really here that often.”, the girl replied.</p>
<p>“Really? What is it that you do?”, Marc asked her.</p>
<p>“I’m a kickboxer. One of the best.”, the girl replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marc glanced at her muscular arms and strong hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t doubt.”, he muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She eyed him now, one eyebrow arched.</p>
<p>“You got a name, Rainbow?”, she barked at him suddenly, making him flinch.</p>
<p>“M-Marc. Marc Anciel.”, Marc replied timidly.</p>
<p>“Hm. And you, Red?”, she barked at Nathaniel.</p>
<p>“Nathaniel Kurtzberg.”, Nathaniel replied.</p>
<p>“Figures. I’m Nora, but everyone usually calls me Anansi.”, the big girl said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nathaniel vaguely recalled an akuma by that name building a spiderweb in the Arc de Triomphe and destroying a Ferris Wheel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, Anansi.”, he said nervously. “I’d shake your hand, but you’d probably crush mine and I need my hands uncrushed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nora laughed, a loud belly laugh that echoed off the walls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hah! You’ve got spirit, Red! I like that!”, she said.</p>
<p>“Um, thanks?”, Nathaniel replied, not sure what to make of that.</p>
<p>“Maybe you will be able to handle them after all.”, Nora remarked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Nathaniel could ask what she meant by that, there was the sound of a door opening elsewhere in the apartment and three more people entered the room. Alya was one of them, wearing rather smart clothes and a bit of jewellery and make-up, whilst the other two had to be her parents. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nora, are you scaring my friends again?”, Alya asked her sister in a scolding tone.</p>
<p>“Not my fault all your friends are such flyweights.”, Nora replied.</p>
<p>“Nora, be nice.”, said Alya’s mother before turning to the boys. “Pleased to meet you. I’m Marlena Cesaire and this is my husband, Otis.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nathaniel vaguely remembered Marlena from the disastrous parent career day that led to half the class being accused of stealing Chloe’s stupid bracelet and Sabrina’s dad getting akumatised. Boy, was that a mess. She was a small woman in a magenta coat and had a warm, friendly face. Otis on the other hand was someone he hadn’t met, but had heard of as the animal akua that tried to kill Kim at the zoo. He was a plump, gruff man who had a stern and serious look about him. Not someone you wanted to cross.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re grateful that you agreed to look after the children tonight.”, Marlena went on. “Our jobs just don’t give us many opportunities for a night out and tonight was the only one that aligned.”</p>
<p>“It’s no problem, Mrs. Cesaire.”, Nathaniel replied, feeling Marc’s eyes boring into his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mr. Cesaire crossed his arms and gave them the same searching look Nora had; like father, like daughter, it seemed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Normally I wouldn’t let anyone babysit my kids without checking them first, but Alya assures me you’re both competent and trustworthy……….. on pain of losing her technology and internet privileges for a month if she’s wrong.”, he said in a guttural growl of a voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya gave them a look and Nathaniel gulped; if they messed up, Alya would kill them both. Marlena gave her husband’s arm a reproving slap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Otis, don’t you start on them! I’m sure they’ll be just fine.”, she said.</p>
<p>“So……… where are the children we’ll be looking after?”, Marc asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a loud crash and then the sound of high-pitched giggles as two girls, about nine years old and identical to the last, came bounding into the room in a whirlwind of hyperactive energy. Marc and Nathaniel stared in a mixture of surprise and horror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There they are. My little sisters, Ella and Etta.”, Alya said.</p>
<p>“OK. Which is which?”, Nathaniel asked.</p>
<p>“Ella’s the one in pink and Etta’s the one in teal.”, Alya said helpfully.</p>
<p>“But they like to switch it about and pretend to be each other.”, Nora chipped in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nathaniel and Marc looked at each other, then at the twin harbingers of chaos rolling around on the sofa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great.”, Nathaniel said, trying to mask the sarcasm.</p>
<p>“And Nino’s little brother?”, Marc asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doorbell rang and Nora went to answer it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’ll be the Lahiffes.”, Marlena said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure enough, Nora came back into the room with Nino and a little boy who bore a very strong resemblance to him. Nino looked very nervous and kept darting glances at Nora, who was observing him with a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Boo!”, she said suddenly.</p>
<p>“AH! Don’t hurt me!”, Nino said, jumping a foot in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The little boy rolled his eyes at his older brother’s antics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nora, how many times have I told you to stop picking on my boyfriend?”, Alya said.</p>
<p>“About a hundred times. But it’s just too much fun to stop, Little Sis.”, Nora replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nino composed himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My folks are waiting downstairs in the car. Everyone ready to go?”, he asked.</p>
<p>“More or less. Just give me a second to get Nath and Marc up to speed.”, Alya replied. “You guys go on ahead, I’ll meet you in the car.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The adults and Nino left the room and Alya turned to the two boys, taking out a sheet of paper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here are the emergency numbers you need to call if anything goes wrong. Dinner can be any take-away of your choice or you can try to cook something. If you do cook, clean up or my mother will kill us. No sugar after nine o’clock and in bed by ten. We should be back around eleven or so. Any problems, call the numbers. And finally, thanks for doing this.”, she said all in one go.</p>
<p>“Um, no problem.”, Nathaniel replied, a little overwhelmed as he took the sheet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya turned to the twins, who were now chasing each other around the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ella, Etta, listen up. These two boys are friends of mine, like Marinette, who’ll be looking after you tonight. I want you to be good and not drive them insane, OK?”, she said.</p>
<p>“OK, Alya!”, they chirped in unison.</p>
<p>“Promise?”, she said sternly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They nodded in unison, which was a little creepy. Alya made the “I’m watching you” gesture with her hands, then turned back to Nathaniel and Marc.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll leave you guys to it. Have fun, and thanks again.”, she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And she was gone, leaving the two boys alone with the kids. Marc glanced nervously at the twins, who were sitting there staring at him in a slightly unnerving way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, hi. I’m Marc.”, he said, trying to break the ice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of his voice seemed to act like a trigger and they transformed instantly from quiet and attentive to chaotic whirlwind once again. Marc, caught off-guard, went down as they took him at the ankles and found himself swarmed by unbelievably hyperactive twins. Nathaniel chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Help! Nathaniel, help me!”, Marc cried as he tried to escape.</p>
<p>“Sorry, you’re on your own.”, Nathaniel teased him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marc only managed to stop himself from cursing at the last moment, sure that the Cesaires would not appreciate their youngest members learning foul language from their babysitter. Nathaniel turned back to Nino’s brother, who’d been standing off to the side in silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You seem like less of a handful. Nice and quiet little boy, aren’t you?”, he said.</p>
<p>“I’m not a little boy! I’m a big boy! And I hate babysitters! I’m not a baby!”, the boy said petulantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nathaniel jerked back in surprise at the sudden bratty attitude. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OK, maybe I spoke too soon.”, he said.</p>
<p>“Sorry, you’re on your own.”, Marc teased him.</p>
<p>“Oh, ha ha!”, Nathaniel shot back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This evening, already bleak, now seemed even bleaker. Marc finally managed to wriggle free of the twins, only for them to gang up and sit on him. Pinned beneath them, and unable to struggle too much out of fear of hurting them, Marc rested his chin on one hand and sighed in annoyance. Suddenly his hand was yanked away and his head fell and connected with the carpet whilst small hands pulled at his fingers and examined his nails.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing?”, Marc asked, fearful of getting his fingers pulled off.</p>
<p>“Why are your nails black?”, the twins chorused.</p>
<p>“I paint them. With nail polish.”, he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This seemed to excite them even more and they began to bounce excitedly on top of him until Nathaniel shooed them off him and helped him to his feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You OK?”, he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marc rubbed his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I may have a bruised spleen. And possible internal bleeding.”, Marc wheezed. “Apart from that, I’m good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nathaniel chuckled; Marc could be a bit overly dramatic. The twins crawled onto the sofa and watched him eagerly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you paint our nails?”, they asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both boys were quite stunned by the request.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, I’m not really sure……..”, Marc began.</p>
<p>“Please?”, they begged, turning on the puppy dog eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh no!”, Marc exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marc was notoriously weak to puppy dog eyes, something which Nathaniel exploited ruthlessly, and he broke easily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OK, OK. But you have to promise me something.”, he said.</p>
<p>“What?”, the twins asked.</p>
<p>“You have to promise me that you’ll sit very still and do everything I say when I’m painting your nails. We don’t want you making a mess and getting your parents angry, do we?”, he said.</p>
<p>“We promise!”, the twins chorused.</p>
<p>“Pinky promise?”, Marc asked.</p>
<p>“Pinky promise!”, the twins chorused.</p>
<p>“OK, then. Nath, where’s my bag?”, Marc asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marc’s bag, custom-made for him by Marinette, functioned as a cross between a stationary cupboard and a beauty parlour. Ella and Etta stared, wide-eyed, as he took out bottle after bottle of nail polish in nearly every conceivable colour. He was an artist when it came to make-up and nail polish and regularly helped many of the girls at school with theirs. He then began to name each colour and show it so they could decide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OK, so we have red, yellow, blue, orange, green, white and black for basics.”, Marc reeled off. “Then there’s specific shades. Royal purple, shocking pink, aqua, pistachio, vermillion, marigold.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The twins had a lot of fun sorting through the bottles and arguing with each other over certain colours. Ella finally chose shocking pink and Etta chose aqua. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OK, girls, let’s get started.”, Marc said after putting away the rest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The twins, giggling and cheering, tore off for their bedroom and Marc was forced to follow. This left Nathaniel alone with Nino’s little brother, who had planted himself on the sofa in a huff. Figuring he might as well try and talk to him, Nathaniel went and sat down next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have a name, little guy?”, he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No sooner had the words left his mouth than he realised his mistake, but it was too late and the kid turned on him with a face like thunder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not a little guy, I’m a big guy!”, he complained.</p>
<p>“OK, OK, I get it! Sorry!”, Nathaniel said, trying to soothe him. </p>
<p>“I hate it when people treat me like I’m a little kid!”, the boy complained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nathaniel knew better than to point out that he was a little kid considering how he’d almost gotten his head bitten off just now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know………….”, he said, trailing off because he didn’t know the kid’s name.</p>
<p>“Chris.”, the boy said.</p>
<p>“Thanks. You know, Chris, being a little kid isn’t as bad as you think.”, Nathaniel replied.</p>
<p>“Yes it is!”, Chris said insistently. “For starters there’s this really cool game I wanna play, but no one’ll let me because I’m not big enough to play it yet!”</p>
<p>“Oh? What game is that?”, Nathaniel asked.</p>
<p>“Freestyle Clash 2.”, Chris replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh. That game………….. was not appropriate for Chris’s age range. Not in any way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah. Well, I’m afraid they’re right there, Chris. That game is not something you’re ready for.”</p>
<p>“That’s what everyone always says!”, Chris whined. “When will I be ready for it?”</p>
<p>“Um, about ten years?”, Nathaniel replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again, big mistake. Him and his big mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ten years?! But I don’t wanna wait that long!”, Chris wailed, on the verge of a tantrum.</p>
<p>“Calm down, Chris!”, Nathaniel said, trying to soothe him. “Just because you can’t do some things big kids can do doesn’t mean you can’t do all of them.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t?”, Chris asked.</p>
<p>“No.”, Nathaniel assured him. “Tell you what, why don’t you make a list of all the things you like doing or want to do and I’ll look them over and see what I can do to help?”</p>
<p>“Really? You’re awesome!”, Chris exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he actually hugged Nathaniel, who awkwardly patted the boy on the head before going to his bag, bringing out paper and a pencil and setting it down for Chris to write out his list. Whilst he waited, he looked over some of his sketches for the next issue of the comic, checking to see if there were any details that needed touching up. Chris called him back over after a surprisingly short while and he read through the list.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm. Most of this is OK, I suppose.”, he remarked. “You seem to really like music and dancing.”</p>
<p>“I do! It’s the best and I want to do more of it, but my mum says there aren’t any dancers who teach my age and what I like.”, Chris said, pouting.</p>
<p>“What do you like?”, Nathaniel asked.</p>
<p>“Jagged Stone, of course!”, Chris said in a lofty voice. “And I suppose that Nightingale girl is good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nightingale? Oh, he must mean Clara Nightingale! Yes, she was a very good singer and dancer and he’d even had the honour of meeting her in person once. Hold on………… that gave him an idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that so?”, he remarked. “Wanna know a secret?”</p>
<p>“What secret? Tell me!”, Chris begged, instantly hooked.</p>
<p>“I’ve actually met Clara Nightingale.”, Nathaniel said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chris’s eyes widened until they were the size of saucers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?”, he asked.</p>
<p>“Really.”, Nathaniel replied. “I was even a dancer in one of her music videos.”</p>
<p>“No way!”, Chris exclaimed. “Hold on, are you lying to me?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not lying. Here, I’ll prove it.”, Nathaniel replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He brought up the music video on his phone and showed it to Chris.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See?”, he said. “That’s me second from the left, in the Cat Noir mask.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chris watched it in amazement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cool!”, he exclaimed. “I wish I could be in a music video like that.”</p>
<p>“Who knows, maybe you will at some point.”, Nathaniel replied.</p>
<p>“Wait, isn’t that your friend next to you? In the red?”, Chris asked, pointing.</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s Marc. Though this happened before we became b- best friends.”, Nathaniel said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d almost said boyfriend, catching himself at the last minute because Chris was too young to know anything about that just yet. He noticed Chris was looking at him curiously and decided to steer his focus away from this topic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why don’t I help you learn some of the moves from the video?”, he suggested. </p>
<p>“Really? That sounds great!”, Chris exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Let’s get started, then.”, Nathaniel said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>==================================================================</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the twins’ room, Marc had painted both girls’ nails in their desired colours and were waiting for them to dry. It was clearly hard work for them to sit still for longer than two minutes, but Marc had made them pinky swear to keep still until it dried. He’d painted their fingernails first, then moved on to the toenails and then touched up his own. Against his better judgement, he was starting to enjoy the evening. The twins, despite being an initial handful, were nevertheless very sweet children and it was hard not to like them. Just as he was about to announce that they should be dry now, the sound of loud music and singing suddenly echoed from the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What on Earth?”, he said, sitting upright in a flash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He recognised the music; it was Clara Nightingale’s new song, Miraculous, the song whose video he had been a background dancer in. But why was Nathaniel playing it? The twins, triggered by the noise, leapt to their feet and dashed out of the room, leaving Marc to follow. In the living room, he was greeted by the strangest sight he’d ever seen; Nathaniel and Chris were standing in the middle of the living room floor, dancing in sync with the music. Or at least trying to. Chris was doing his best to copy the movements, but he wasn’t quite getting it and it was clearly frustrating him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t be too cross if you don’t get it immediately.”, Nathaniel told him. “It took me a dozen tries to get it completely right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chris took this to heart and was soon dancing in sync with the bigger boy. Marc watched this with a mixture of amusement, pride and affection, grinning slyly when Nathaniel met his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, well.”, he said. “What have we here?”</p>
<p>“I’m helping Chris with his dance moves.”, Nathaniel replied. “He wants to be in a music video someday and I remembered we’ve both been in one, so here I am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marc’s heart warmed to see his boyfriend like this, enjoying himself and cutting loose and helping a kid with something he liked. Then he noticed the twins leaping in to dance as well and an idea struck him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why don’t we make a music video of our own?”, he suggested.</p>
<p>“Great idea, Marc.”, Nathaniel replied. “What do you think, Chris?”</p>
<p>“Let’s do it!”, Chris said, punching the air.</p>
<p>“Yeah, let’s do it!”, the twins chorused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a ten-minute practise session so they were all in sync, Marc set up his phone to record them and set up the music on the TV.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everyone ready?”, he asked.</p>
<p>“Ready!”, was the reply.</p>
<p>“OK. Off we go!”, Marc said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marc and Nathaniel stood side-by-side with Chris in front of them and Ella and Etta flanking him. Dancing in perfect unison, they belted out the song as well for good measure. Neither of the older boys were much for exuberant displays, but they were soon having the time of their lives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Miraculous, simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous, the luckiest! The power of love, always so strong! MIRACULOUS!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ending on a high note, the impromptu music video broke up in a storm of giggles from the children. Marc stopped the recording and turned to Nathaniel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was fun!”, he said.</p>
<p>“A lot of fun! I never knew you could sing like that!”, Nathaniel replied.</p>
<p>“What can I say? I’m a person of many talents.”, Marc said.</p>
<p>“And I look forward to finding out more.”, Nathaniel replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And they kissed. It was soft, warm, sweet……………. and in front of three pre-teens, they realised belatedly. Oops. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ewwwwww!”, Chris said, screwing up his face. “You just kissed! That’s gross!”</p>
<p>“Chris! That’s not a very nice thing to say!”, Nathaniel scolded him.</p>
<p>“I was just starting to think you were cool!”, Chris pouted. “But you’re just like Nino! Kissing is gross!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nathaniel exchanged an uncertain look with Marc.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You………… don’t think it’s wrong that two boys can kiss?”, he asked uncertainly.</p>
<p>“No! Kissing’s gross! Nobody should do it!”, Chris said obstinately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nathaniel heaved a sigh of relief; it was just a normal pre-teen “cooties” reaction, not anything homophobic. That was good, because he did NOT react well to homophobia, or prejudice of any type really, especially when it was directed at Marc. He’d gotten in trouble at school when some lout thought it would be a good idea to pick on them because they were small and thin and thus weak, only for Nathaniel to deck him with one punch and break his nose. His grandmother had, contrary to his expectations, not been cross with him at all nor had she been disgusted when he told her he liked Marc in a romantic way. In fact, she’d been proud of him for decking that lout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re Jewish and bisexual, and you’ll have a target painted on your back your whole life because of one or both of those things.”, she’d told him. “Better to know how to throw a punch and never have to than to not know and be caught unprepared.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He loved his gran; since his parents were always so busy with their work as highly esteemed doctors, she was the one who largely looked after him. She was fierce, sharp-tongued and quick to let fly with a cutting remark or a bony hand, but devoted to her family and he loved her a lot. Marc had been terrified of her when he first brought him round to meet her, but earned her grudging approval when he lasted the whole evening without bolting from the house in terror because “no grandson of mine is going to date a coward!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that’s what big boys do when they find someone they really like.”, he said to Chris. “They kiss them.”</p>
<p>“This is in your future!”, Marc chimed in, pecking Nathaniel on the cheek for good measure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chris wailed in disgust and covered his eyes, but this just left him vulnerable to the twins. Exchanging identical evil grins, they pounced on Chris and jokingly acted like they were trying to kiss him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ew! No! Stop! Blech!”, Chris wailed as he tried to fight them off. “Get off me!”</p>
<p>“Kissy kissy, Chrissy Chrissy!”, the twins chorused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marc and Nathaniel watched this with great amusement…………… until Marc’s stomach grumbled very loudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry!”, he said, a bit embarrassed.</p>
<p>“It’s fine.”, Nathaniel replied. “And it actually reminds me. Who’s hungry?”</p>
<p>“WE ARE!”, chorused three young voices.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nathaniel was a fairly decent cook in addition to his art, so he decided to have a look in the kitchen to see if he could wrangle something. Settling on chicken stew, he set himself up in the kitchen whilst Marc suggested finding a film to watch later before bedtime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OK, let’s see.”, he said, thumbing through them. “Snow White, Home Alone, Stuart Little 1 and 2, Ratatouille…….”</p>
<p>“Those are all baby’s films!”, Chris complained.</p>
<p>“Hey! I happen to love watching these films!”, Marc protested. “You can be a big boy and still enjoy watching little kids’ films.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chris seemed to consider this and grudgingly agree. Nathaniel, who felt the same way as Marc, decided to add his two cents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My class all love to quote bits from those films to each other as well.”, he said. “Here, I can do a good Ratatouille impression.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He picked up a kitchen knife and prepared to slice a carrot, affecting a female voice like Colette from the aforementioned film.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think cooking is a cute job, eh? Like Mummy in the kitchen?”, he asked. “Well, Mummy never had to face the dinner rush where the orders come flooding in and every dish is different and none are simple, and all have different cooking times but must arrive at the customer’s table at exactly the same time hot and perfect! Every second counts and you CANNOT be Mummy!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marc fell about laughing at it and the twins started jumping up and down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s our mummy’s favourite line!”, they chorused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That made sense. Marlena worked as the head chef of the restaurant of a five-star hotel, a career that was male-dominated and very hard for a woman to get into, much less climb to the top of. As such, she could probably empathise with the character of Colette quite a bit. Even Chris was smiling, though trying to hide it, and finally agreed to watch Stuart Little 2 with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s like Nathaniel said, Chris.”, Marc said as he and the kids set the table. “You can be a big boy and still enjoy things meant for kids.”</p>
<p>“I suppose.”, Chris conceded. “I just get sick of people treating me like a kid.”</p>
<p>“You are a kid, Chris.”, Marc told him. “But there are a few ways you can show that you’re a big boy.”</p>
<p>“How?, Chris asked eagerly.</p>
<p>“Don’t whine all the time, accept things even if you don’t like them and just be a little more mature than you are right now.”, Marc advised. “You think you can do that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chris looked a bit confused, but eventually nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll try.”, he said.</p>
<p>“Do, or do not. There is no try.”, Nathaniel called from the kitchen.</p>
<p>“What does that mean?”, Chris demanded.</p>
<p>“I have no idea.”, Marc said, shrugging.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nathaniel was a good cook and soon had dinner ready. Chris almost complained about the vegetables, but Marc gave him a look that reminded him of their earlier conversation and he ate them without complaint. The meal was delicious and ended with five completely clean plates, which Marc insisted on taking a picture of as testament to “his boyfriend’s amazing culinary skills.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OK, time for one film before bed.”, Marc said.</p>
<p>“Can we have cocoa?”, the twins asked. “And marshmallows?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nathaniel and Marc exchanged nervous looks, wary of giving them sugar before bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On two conditions.”, they said finally.</p>
<p>“One; you help me and Marc do the dishes.”, Nathaniel said.</p>
<p>“And two; when the film is done, you’ll go to bed without complaint and stay there.”, Marc added. “Promise?”</p>
<p>“We promise!”, the twins chorused, holding out their pinkies for good measure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dishes were done in short order and Marc put the film on while Nathaniel made the cocoa and set it down on the coffee table before plonking himself down next to Marc and grabbing a mug and a marshmallow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you ever see that bit in The Simpsons where Bart put his marshmallow in and it absorbed all the hot chocolate?”, he asked Marc.</p>
<p>“Then he cuts it with a knife and Grandpa asks for a slice?”, Marc replied, taking a sip of his own cocoa.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Secretly I’ve always wanted that to happen.”, Nathaniel said.</p>
<p>“You’re such a dork.”, Marc remarked, giggling.</p>
<p>“Look who’s talking, Mr. I-Want-To-Be-A-Rainbow-Unicorn-When-I-Grow-Up.”, Nathaniel shot back.</p>
<p>“Hey! I told you that in confidence!”, Marc hissed under his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They settled down to watch the film, all grouped together on the sofa. It was a good film, combining sweet and wholesome moments with real tearjerkers, and all of them cheered at the end when Stuart crashed his plane into the wicked falcon and defeated him. When the end credits rolled, Nathaniel stood up, stretched and turned to the kids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OK, bedtime.”, he said.</p>
<p>“Aww! Just one more! Please?”, the twins chorused.</p>
<p>“No. Remember, you promised.”, Nathaniel said.</p>
<p>“I didn’t.”, Chris said slyly. “And I say we watch another one.”</p>
<p>“Yeah! Another! Another! Another!”, the twins chanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nathaniel knew there was no winning here, especially when Marc shrugged and smirked at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OK, but after that it’s straight to bed.”, he said firmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chris picked this time, and surprisingly it was a Dreamworks film he picked, How To Train Your Dragon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A good blend of grown-up and kid. Good choice.”, Marc said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The film was as good as ever, but about halfway through Marc nudged Nathaniel’s arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”, the redhead asked.</p>
<p>“Look.”, Marc whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nathaniel looked and saw the twins, fast asleep and curled up against Marc’s side. Marc smiled at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, OK, they’re cute when they’re asleep.”, Nathaniel conceded.</p>
<p>“So’s yours.”, Marc replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nathaniel looked to his right and, sure enough, Chris was snuggled up against him, sound asleep as well. He smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose we really should put them in their beds.”, he whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marc let out an enormous yawn and leaned his head on Nathaniel’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Give me………. a few moments.”, he said in a tired voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nathaniel knew he really should refuse, push Marc to help him put the kids in their beds, but the sight of his boyfriend’s sweet, sleepy face melted his heart. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OK, you twisted my arm.”, he said, kissing him on the forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nathaniel returned his attention to the film, which was reaching the end, but the music was like a soft lullaby and he felt his own eyelids growing heavy. Cushioned between Chris and Marc, it was warm and comfortable and his body was steadily refusing his commands to stay awake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe……….. just………….. a little…………… nap.”, he yawned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>==================================================================</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was just gone eleven o’clock and the Cesaire-Lahiffe party were driving back to the Cesaire apartment in great spirits. They’d seen a film, eaten dinner and gone for a relaxing stroll through the gardens of Luxembourg Palace, then picked up Nora from her match (she’d won, of course) and headed home to relieve Nathaniel and Marc of their ordeal. Nora and Otis were having great fun guessing which state they’d be in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I bet they’re shivering under the table with saucepan helmets.”, Nora said.</p>
<p>“Or curled in the corner muttering gibberish.”, Otis chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nora laughed as well; she got on best with her father as they had a similar personality. Alya shook her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop being mean, you two! Those are my friends you’re talking about!”, she said.</p>
<p>“I agree with Alya. Those two boys seemed very nice, so don’t be mean.”, Marlena scolded them.</p>
<p>“Sorry, dear.”, Otis said.</p>
<p>“I just hope they aren’t too much of a mess after five hours alone with that terrible twosome.”, Nora snickered.</p>
<p>“Nora!”, Alya said in an undertone.</p>
<p>“What? I speak my mind, Little Sis.”, Nora replied. “Ain’t ever gonna change that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya sighed and put a hand over her eyes, hoping that Marc and Nathaniel were all right and not reduced to traumatised shells of their former selves. Pulling up outside the building, the Cesaires and Nino got out whilst Mr. and Mrs. Lahiffe waited in their car for their sons. Reaching the top floor, Marlena reached into her handbag for the key and unlocked the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Brace yourselves for a disaster.”, Nora murmured.</p>
<p>“Catastrophe, more like.”, Otis replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marlena rolled her eyes as she opened the door and they entered the apartment. An odd sound, possibly music, floated towards them from the living room, where a muted glow was visible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, no broken dishes or wrecked furniture.”, Otis noted. “That’s a good start.”</p>
<p>“No sounds of insane laughter either.”, Nora remarked.</p>
<p>“Will you two knock it off?”, Alya snapped. “Seriously, I-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she cut herself off as Marlena shushed them. Putting a finger to her lips, she beckoned them forwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it?”, Alya asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Any other questions died in her throat as she saw what her mother was pointing to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh. My. God!”, she said in an undertone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the couch, fast asleep, were Marc and Nathaniel. Chris was cuddled into Nathaniel’s side, actually sucking his thumb, and Ella and Etta were curled up against Marc. The older boys’ heads were resting against each other and a peaceful smile was on their faces. Otis, Nora and Nino came up as well and their jaws dropped at the sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa! Dude!”, Nino whispered.</p>
<p>“I know, right? It’s so amazing! And adorable!”, Alya almost squealed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nora and Otis stared in the utmost amazement. The two boys whom they’d been doubtful of being able to handle the twins without going insane had them sleeping peacefully without property destruction or resorting to tying them up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow.”, Nora said. “I guess they weren’t such flyweights after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya snapped a quick picture; it was too precious to let pass by.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You aren’t going to put that online, are you?”, Nino asked.</p>
<p>“No. Just a little souvenir. And possible blackmail material.”, Alya replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marlena and Otis moved forwards and picked up a twin each, causing them to stir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mummy?”, one said sleepily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shh. Just putting you in your beds, sweetie. Go back to sleep.”, Marlena soothed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they carried them to their room, Marc stirred and opened his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm? What time is it?”, he asked, yawning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he realised what was happening and sat bolt upright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh crap! Nath, wake up!”, he said.</p>
<p>“Wha-?”, Nathaniel said, coming back around. “Oh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckled, looking sheepish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry we didn’t put them to bed, but they fell asleep against us and, I guess we just did the same.”, he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine. Frankly, I’m amazed you survived the evening with them without going mad.”, she said.</p>
<p>“There were a few close calls.”, Marc remarked. “But I think we managed it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nathaniel looked at the sleeping boy next to him and gently shook him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chris? Time to wake up, your brother’s here to take you home.”, he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chris stirred, sat up and yawned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, little bro.”, Nino said. “You have fun?”</p>
<p>“Loads of fun!”, Chris replied. “Can they babysit me next time?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nino looked very taken-aback; Chris hated being babysat because “I’m not a baby!”. He glanced at Nathaniel and Marc, who were looking confused and possibly flattered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, I suppose it depends if they’re available and if they want to.”, he said finally.</p>
<p>“OK. I suppose that’s fair.”, Chris said, yawning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nino was now completely dumbfounded. He’d been bracing himself for a whining argument or petulant tantrum, not a mature acceptance. He hefted his half-asleep little brother into his arms and looked at Nathaniel and Marc.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you guys swap him for a changeling or something?”, he asked.</p>
<p>“Nope. That’s your brother.”, Nathaniel replied.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh. Wow, you guys are good.”, Nino said.</p>
<p>“Thanks.”, Marc replied.</p>
<p>“See you tomorrow, then.”, Nino said. “You too, babe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kissed Alya on the cheek and then left the apartment just as Marlena and Otis returned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for looking after them, boys. And for doing such a great job.”, Marlena said.</p>
<p>“It was no trouble, Mrs. Cesaire.”, Nathaniel replied. </p>
<p>“I admit, I did not think you boys were up to the challenge.”, Otis said. “I see I was wrong.”</p>
<p>“How did dinner go? Did you cook anything or was it a takeaway?”, Alya asked.</p>
<p>“Nathaniel cooked chicken stew. There’s some left in the fridge if you want to try it.”, Marc said.</p>
<p>“We’ll certainly give it a try.”, Marlena replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She walked them to the door and handed each of them a 20 Euro note.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Refuse them and I’ll show you why the knife scene from Ratatouille is my favourite.”, she said teasingly, having seen the film set out with the others.</p>
<p>“As you wish.”, Nathaniel replied. “Goodnight, Mrs. Cesaire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They left the building and began to walk home. It wasn’t that far for both of them, but there was plenty to talk about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, that wasn’t actually a terrible evening.”, Marc said. “I really enjoyed myself.”</p>
<p>“So did I.”, Nathaniel replied. “And it also made me think to myself about something.”</p>
<p>“What’s that?”, Marc asked.</p>
<p>“Well, I know we’ve only been going out for a few months, but I’ve been wondering about our future together.”, Nathaniel replied.</p>
<p>“As comic book partners? Or something……….. else?”, Marc asked, sounding strangely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nathaniel hesitated before speaking, not looking directly at Marc.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something else. Like…………… I don’t know, if after a few years and we’re still together, something like……….. marriage.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marc stopped dead in his tracks, causing Nathaniel to come to an abrupt halt as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no. Did I say too much?”, Nathaniel asked. “Did I go too far?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marc didn’t reply. He didn’t even seem to blink or breathe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“M-Marriage?”, he said finally, in a tone that was barely above a whisper.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”, Nathaniel replied. “I mean, we’re still young and a lot can happen between now and then, but I just have this feeling that we’re meant to be together. And following that to it’s logical conclusion- mpf!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marc had suddenly darted forwards and crashed their lips together in a kiss of passion and love. When they pulled apart, they let their foreheads rest on each other and gazed deeply into their partner’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too much?”, Marc asked.</p>
<p>“No. Just right.”, Nathaniel replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few more seconds of adoring gazes, they continued on their way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But as I was saying, seeing you with the twins and myself with Chris, I wondered if that could be in our future. Us, married and in a home with kids. Before that I would never have even considered it since we both weren’t good with kids, but now I’m not so sure.”, Nathaniel said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marc didn’t reply until they were standing outside his apartment building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As you said, a lot can happen between now and then.”, he said. “But I see your point. And if that is our future, maybe that’s not such a bad thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that said, he kissed Nathaniel once more on the lips and went inside. Nathaniel watched him get into the lift and ascend, then turned and headed home himself. It had been a very strange evening, but he wouldn’t have changed it for the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>==================================================================</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning, Nathaniel and Marc met each other outside the writer’s apartment as usual, got their usual coffee and walked to school. As they entered the courtyard, chatting about their comic, they spotted Alya and Nino sitting on the stairs surrounded by members of their class. They all seemed to be excited by something on Alya’s phone, which they assumed to be something involving the Ladyblog, until they heard Rose’s voice as she gushed over something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh, that’s so cute! I can’t believe you got that!”, she was squealing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cute? Uh-oh. Marc and Nathaniel exchanged nervous looks just as the class noticed them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There they are!”, Kim exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no escape, even if they’d been willing to try.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you do?”, Nathaniel asked Alya.</p>
<p>“Oh, nothing.”, she replied. “Just showed them this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She held out her phone and their jaws dropped. A photo of them, fast asleep and cuddled against each other on the sofa of Alya’s apartment with Chris, Etta and Ella pressed against them on either side. There was no escaping how adorable it looked, even to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please tell me this isn’t public domain.”, Nathaniel said, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>“Nope, just on my phone.” Alya reassured them. “I only snapped this pic because it was too precious to ignore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alix, Nathaniel’s best friend, folded her arms with a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, which one was the mum?”, she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nathaniel and Marc looked at each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, both of us in a way.”, Nathaniel replied.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Nath did the cooking and I painted the girls’ nails”, Marc said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alix looked mildly disappointed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn!”, she cursed, before handing Kim 10 Euros.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another of their ridiculous bets, Nathaniel surmised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still, I suppose you both wear the trousers well enough.”, Alix remarked.</p>
<p>“I’ll say.”, Adrien chimed in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone looked at him strangely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”, he asked defensively. “Not many people could bring off purple jeans as well as Nathaniel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a murmur of assent and a few glances shot at Nathaniel’s backside, including one from Marc.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop checking me out!”, Nathaniel said, flustered and red in the face.</p>
<p>“Hard to when you’re my boyfriend.”, Marc replied.</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up!”, Nathaniel snapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously, dudes, you were the best babysitters ever!”, Nino said. “Chris was begging me to take him with me to school so he could meet you guys.”</p>
<p>“And Etta and Ella keep pestering Mum and Dad to buy nail polish and bring you around.”, Alya chipped in. </p>
<p>“Really?”, Nathaniel and Marc asked simultaneously.</p>
<p>“Yep. You really left an impression on them.”, Alya replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the class began to talk amongst themselves, Nathaniel and Marc exchanged looks of pride and happiness. This was amazing to hear!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, can I show them our little ‘music video’?”, Marc asked.</p>
<p>“No.”, Nathaniel told him firmly.</p>
<p>“Please?”, Marc begged, giving him the puppy eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh, all right.”, Nathaniel conceded. “But you owe me big for it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Marc brought up the video on his phone, to uproarious laughter and pleas to send it to them or post it on YouTube, Nathaniel took one last look at the photo on Alya’s phone of him and Marc asleep with the kids and thought back to what Marc said last night. Could this be their future? Them as parents? Maybe married into the bargain? He found that he didn’t mind that all that much, because maybe, just maybe, it wouldn’t be so bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>======================================================================</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, what did you think of that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I did not assign either boy a typical gender role despite how easy that would be because I believe in trying to break stereotypes and moulds as much as possible. Marc, with his rather feminine appearance and interests, would easily fall into the mother archetype of playing house and cooking the meals, but I gave that role to Nathaniel who is more masculine in comparison. I myself am not someone who you would assume to be interested or skilled in stereotypically feminine roles and interests like cooking, but I am so that is where I took inspiration from. Nathaniel does act more like the stereotypical father role in bonding more with Chris than the girls, but he takes on a more motherly approach to mentoring him and trying to curb his bratty behaviour by telling him that if he wants to be treated like a grown-up, he has to stop reacting in childish ways to problems or things he doesn't like. At the same time, he also tells him that he can be grown-up and still like things meant for younger people. Again, this is taken from my own personal experience because despite being a young adult and very mature and old-fashioned in terms of personality, I still enjoy things like cartoons and LEGO. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As for the relationship between the boys, clearly they are meant for each other and I brought that up and showed it as much as possible. At the start, neither of them are particularly enamoured with kids on account of their quiet and withdrawn personalities, but slowly begin to warm up to the kids and enjoy spending time with them. In doing so, it makes them re-evaluate their own relationship and what direction they might want it to go in the future, pursuing marriage if they're still together and maybe setting up a home and family with kids of their own. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, the way they bond with the kids is once more taken from my own personal experience. I'm good with kids despite being rather socially withdrawn, able to make them laugh and enjoy themselves in my presence. I aim to go into teaching at some point and though I'm a bit old-fashioned and strict in terms of personality, I'm willing to treat children with respect and interact with them in a way that makes them feel welcome and equal rather than condescending.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>